forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orsraun Mountains
| races = Goblins, orcs, dragons, giants, ogres, kobolds | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Orsraun Mountains were the largest range of mountains south of the Spine of the World. Geography The Orsrauns made up the majority of Turmish's western border. To the north of them lay Gulthmere Forest, to the south was the Vilhon Reach and to the west was the Shining Plains. A valley through which the Halondar passed separated the Orsrauns from the Aphrunn Mountains. Mountains of the Alaoreum The northeastern mountains were known as the Mountains of the Alaoreum and were separated from the rest of the range by Treefall Pass. The Alaoreum were ostensibly the demesne of the dwarves of Ironfang Deep though duergar, as well as the evil inhabitants of the wider Orsrauns repeatedly pressed them. The Orbrekh The Orbrekh was a thin part of the range separated by a river valley that was comfortably controlled by around thirty to thirty-five hill giants. Inhabitants ; Ancient Ax: Goblins who desired to conquer Ironfang. ; Anglaspark: The son of Anaglathos. ; Candlekairn: A clan of orcs who lived in the shadow of Mount Andrus. The vast majority were killed when that volcano erupted in 517 DR and many of those who survived were captured after they tried to occupy the ruins of Dauntshield. ; Emberspeak: An adult red dragon who preyed on caravan traffic in the Shining Plains. ; Onusclan: A tribe of orcs who occupied the northern peaks and were led by a "King Highstead". ; Community of the high brows: Led by a shaman named Oogle, the Orbrekh range was considered relatively safe thanks to these giants. ; The Shard: An ogre clan led by Londa Ironhead who hired themselves out as mercenaries and were known for lining the edges of their weapons with obsidian. It is thought that the clan was wiped out in a battle with multiple red dragons some time in the 1360s DR. ; Tattered Cloth Legion : A clan of kobolds from the southern peaks. Harper agents also reported a pair of black dragons living in the westernmost mountains in 1367 DR . Rumors placed a mated pair of brass dragons in the eastern foothills and at least one copper dragon was claimed to lair in the Orsrauns as well. Notable Locations ; Mount Andrus: An active volcano rumored to be the home of a great and evil entity. These rumors attracted Talassans who came to inhabit the mountain. A functioning time gate known as Andrio's Gate could also be found inside, protected from the heat of the volcano by powerful magical wards. A major, yet secret temple to Grumbar was located somewhere in the Orsrauns. References Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in the Vilhon Reach Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations in Turmish